Audacious Surrender
by sammy921
Summary: They're both in denial. They deny their attraction and their feelings. They overlook the small signs, and ignore the stubborn aching of their hearts. But what happens when one night they are both feeling a little lonely and audacious?


So what started out as a small little one shot turned into a 7,810 word monster. Eh, it happens, right? Here's a little fluff, a little awkwardness, and a little lemony goodness for your pleasure! Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

He comes home, from a long mission. He is irritable and tired. He hates having to go on missions with Stien. He missed Maka, fiercely. He hates being forced to go without her, even if it's not very often. He will never tell her this though.

He walks through the maze, hitting his knee on furniture that is hidden in the quiet dark of their house.

'Their house.'

Why does this make him smile?

His smile leaves instantly as he rams his shin into the couch leg.

"Fucking couch." he hisses.

Maka had personally picked the sturdy and somwhat ugly couch out, and Soul was now regretting letting her buy it.

He would have to give her a piece of his mind in the morning.

Maka...

He walks down the hall, stopping at her bedroom door.

A small pause, a hesitant moment, a fluttering in his veins.

It is an ordinary door, one that he passes every day without a second thought. So why does he stop now, in the middle of the night, without rhyme or reason? It's not the door that bothers him, though, and Soul knows it, though he won't admit it. It's what's behind the door that stirs him so, that makes his soul yearn terribly.

Behind this door his meister is sleeping. He feels her presence, strong and comforting in their house. He can sense that she is having a good dream by the little sighs of contentment that whisper softly on her end of the link. Their souls are connected, bound by years of working together.

He longs to go to her.

But he won't.

He wants to damn his pride, he wants to tell her how much he missed her today. He wants to touch her and establish the link their souls shared. He wants to tell her how lonely he felt today, how empty he felt after the distance severed their bond. How at the end of his link there had been nothing but static. He missed the presence that could only be filled by her. Most of all he wants to hold her. To breathe her in, that unique smell of sunshine and soap.

But he won't admit it.

So he hangs his head, and shuffles his feet, tearing his desperate gaze away from her door. He will go to bed alone, just like every night. He will feel that deep ache in his chest, knowing that it is caused by the fathomless need to be with her.

But he won't admit it.

Lonely nights are his punishment, his eternal hell. He endures this torture for her, afraid of her rejection. Hell would be nothing compared to the agony of losing her forever.

So he walks into his room and shuts the door, uselessly shutting out his feelings in the process.

He leaves a part of himself on the other side of that door. Lonely, needy Soul is left on the other side to mope after his meister, while Soul on this side is left devoid of emotions, too tired and worn to feel much of anything.

So he undresses, stripped to his boxers, and his heart stripped to its bloody core. He pulls back the sheets, chanting to himself. I don't feel a thing, I don't feel a thing.

But then as he slides in, he definitely feels something...

Something that feels like brimstone to the touch. Startled Soul turns on the lamp that sits on his bedside table.

Warm light floods part of his room, leaving the shadows to war against the light, both swirling across the room in deep splashes. The woman who had been the object of his misery, the woman who haunts his every moment waking and none, the woman whose door he had just forcefully passed.. is laying in his bed, fast asleep.

She is tangled in his sheets, face soft, hair mussed.

She burns him where their skin is touching. Soul scoots away, as far as the bed will allow. It no longer burns where she touched him, but still his pulse will not slow.

What the hell?! Soul thinks as he gazes down in wonderment at his meister.

Was he dreaming? No, even from here he can still feel the heat that radiates from her body. He can even hear the little sleep snuffles she makes while dreaming. What the fuck is she doing in my bed? Soul wonders, half elated, half mortified. His heart hammers painfully. And why the hell is she wearing my T-shirt?! Doesn't she have clothes of her own? Soul thinks absently, mesmerized by the beautiful creature in his bed.

Her face is gentle in this state of slumber, a soft smile curves her delicate pink mouth. Her hair spills across his pillow, glowing a soft gold in the lamplight. Her strong arms, that carry him fiercely into battle, without hesitation, are now wrapped around his other pillow as she hugs it closely. God, what he'd give to be that pillow right now.

The thought of being in her arms is too overwhelming.

Oh god, and her legs.. they just seemed to go on forever. Creamy thighs and lightly muscled calves taunt him.

Those long legs peek out from beneath his shirt, which is slightly too large for her, and slightly too rucked up her hips.

Holy fuck, he sees cheeks! Maka isn't wearing anything under his shirt. Soul's head explodes. He dies a little inside. Soul breathes roughly, trying to get the oxygen back to his brain.

His eyes are greedy, he soaks up every inch of her. He's had many a daydream where those legs are wrapped around him.

Soul feels his face turning red, and he prays that his nose doesn't start gushing.

Maka stirs a bit, sighing softly. Oh fuck she's waking up. Soul panics. He's openly ogling her, he's painfully aroused, and he's not even trying to hide these facts. He's 100% dead if she opens her eyes. She will murder him, slowly, he has no doubt.

How will she do bit though, will she strangle him with those beautifully toned arms, or maybe that book resting on his bedside table? His money was on the book.

But Maka merely roots herself deeper into his bed and became still once more. Soul sighs raggedly, a small sense of relief swamping him.

A long time passes, but Soul remains motionless, watching the beautiful woman lying next to him. His heart aches as he watches her sleep. He wants to join her, to be near her, but he knows his body will rebel. Hell, it's rebelling already and he's not even touching her. Finally, after much debating, denial, and arguing with himself, he lays down next to her. He scoots a little closer, drawn to her warmth. His skin barely touches hers, but he feels his body ignite. She burns, oh god she burns, but it's a torture he gladly welcomes. His body trembles and his soul soars. Being so close and yet so far away from her. He wants to reach out and touch her.

But he won't.

He shouldn't lie here watching her, he knows. And yet he does. His turbulent gaze moves over her curled up form, wrapped in his sheets, a stark white against the warmth of her skin.

He had a thousand things to say to her, and a thousand reasons not to. This woman is his, but not. She is his very best friend, yet a stranger in other ways. His partner and his jailer. His comfort and his misery. He has touched her soul, yet never touched her body.

She is his whole world and also his never ending hell. How could one woman be so many contradictions? Maka moves, snuggling into the side of him. His heart stops.. again. This woman is going to be the death of him. His fingers twitch, wanting so badly to reach out and touch her.

But he won't.

He doesn't want to risk it. Once he crosses that line, he's fucked. He may never be able to go back. One touch is all it would take. He'll just want more and more of her. Like a man in the desert, who is offered water, he will drink his fill until he explodes. He knows his greed had no bounds when it comes to her. So he lies next to her, watching her sleep, his body tense, his heart bleeding. She stirs again. Her head nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder.

Is it not enough that she takes over my bed, steals my shirt, and now she's using me as a pillow?

Soul can only grumble half heartedly though, his will power melting rapidly. She mumbles something into his neck, her breath tickling the fine hairs there. Soul perks his ears up. Was she sleep talking? She mumbles again. This time he catches one word. "Idiot." Fuck, he desperately hopes she isn't dreaming of him.

She's so cute, her little face all scrunched up as she dreams. Soul chuckles softly, trying hard not to make a noise. His chest is shaking though, and suddenly her eyes begin to flutter.

 _Oh shit_. Soul thinks as he watches her face. He knows he should remove himself from her, untangle their bodies before she wakes.

Fuck how did they get so intertwined, when did that happen? He knows he should move, but he can't tear his gaze away from her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, her eyelashes flit, then her eyes open hesitantly. Soul is met with the swirling green pools that are her eyes. God, she was beautiful. He could get lost in those eyes and wander for eternity. Her heavy eyes hold a question though. She is hovering in that gray, misty place between waking and slumber. Soul has a sudden and painful urge to kiss her, it stabs him in his chest like a knife. There's that line again, the one he swore to never cross, yet here he is, dangerously toeing it.

"Soul?" She says it softly, a breathy whisper against his skin.

Something snaps deep within. Something fragile, something primal.

Soul can't take it any longer.

He wraps his arms around her and drags her hungrily into him, slamming her tightly against his chest. Maka squeaks in surprise at the sudden contact, but Soul doesn't notice, he's too busy with the emotional overload that is caused by the woman in his arms.

Throwing caution to the wind, his feelings are welling up and spilling over. He has crossed that uncrossable line. No going back now.

Better to cross the line and suffer the consequences, than to just stare at it for the rest of his life.

So many things he wants to say, but all intelligible words escape him.

Damn the line. So in a split second decision he decides to just simply show her how he feels. Show her all the things that he's been keeping locked away deep inside himself. The flood gates have opened. Locked away in that dark little place called his Soul. His hands are gentle, caressing her slender spine. He holds her tight, drinking her in, devouring her very essence. He expects her to protest, to struggle, to push him away. He knows his end will be swift, his cranium bashed in by the leather tomb of her choosing. So he holds his breath, savoring the few seconds he's allotted before she overcomes the initial shock and comes to her senses. He waits, feeling her body stiffen in his arms. Here it comes..

But Maka simply sighs happily, nuzzling deeper into his embrace. Her body relaxes, melting into his.

 _What the fuck_?! Soul's mind practically yells, his whole world blown. Why wasn't he dead yet? As if sensing his confusions Maka smiles sleepily into his neck.

"So I can steal your body heat," she murmurs, as if that explains everything. And then she blows his mind even more.

"I missed you." She whispers. Soul gulps audibly, his tongue feeling fuzzy.

She missed him? What does that mean? Soul tries not to read too deeply into that comment, knowing his heart will whisper treacherous things.

 _She missed you_ , _because she loves you_. _B_ _ecause_ _she's_ _miserable without you_.

 _Because she needs you_.

 _No_ , Soul thinks, trying to block out those dangerous thoughts.

Fuck, his heart it a dick. Getting his hopes up and shit.

He knows he should say something witty and sarcastic in reply, but his tongue is a traitor too. "I missed you too." Soul whispers, his voice low and husky. Maka peeps an eye up at him, one eyebrow raised at his odd tone. Soul scowls at her. He can feel his face blazing red, and hopes the lamp light isn't good enough for her to see. Maka giggles sleepily at his expression.

"Idiot." She says affectionately.

Ah, so maybe she was dreaming of me. Soul thinks, feeling rather elated at the thought and feeling a little peevish at being called idiot.

"You're the idiot. Who the hell falls asleep, all naked, in someone else's bed, and steals their clothes?" Soul grumbles teasingly. "Not normal people Maka."

Maka's eyes widen fractionally and her face turns a fetching shade of pink, but she remains silent for half a beat before replying simply, "You and I are not normal, we are much more than that. Besides, I'm only half naked." She smiles cheekily.

God, he was putty in this woman's hands! "You look a little more than half naked." Soul smirks, running his hand bravely under her shirt (his shirt), and skims his fingers across her creamy thighs. He stops right before legs meet cheeks, not daring to go further, though it pains him not to. Maka squeals, pulling his shirt down to cover more of her legs, a sad attempt at modesty.

"Idiot" she huffs, scowling at him.

"Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me. Then I remember, oh wait, I put up with you. So we're even."

Soul grins impishly in return. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"You annoy me more than I ever thought possible. You drive me crazy most days Soul.. but.. I wouldn't trade those days for anything. I want to spend every irritating minute I can with you." She finished softly, looking a little scared at the words that had just tumbled from her mouth.

Soul is speechless. Their playful conversation has suddenly turned around, doing a complete 360. Soul searches her face, wondering if she's just teasing him, but her face shows no signs of joking. On the contrary, she seems very sure, and maybe a little embarrassed? Her face is pink again. Soul has to control himself Pronto. All he wants to do is kiss that face.

Fuck she keeps kicking me in the heart.

She stares at him, waiting. Waiting for an answer of some sorts?

Shit, what's he supposed to say to something like that? Her eyes are unwavering, piercing and so very green. He can't take it. He wants to tell her that he loves her, he wants to shout it, whisper it, let her know he means it, down to his very depths. He has no words to give her though. His voice failing, caught in his crumbling psyche.

Soul leans in, gently placing his forehead against hers.

"I missed you Maka, terribly so."

Soul cringes inwardly after this confession, his inner cool guy shaking his head disapproving. He continues though, not able to stop his aching heart from spilling out.

"I was so miserable without you, this week has been a living hell. I'm so lost without you Maka. I don't know where I stand with you. And I don't know what I mean to you. All I know is every time I think of you, I want to be with you. There's no other place I'd rather be. I'm scared as hell to want you. But here I am, wanting you anyways."

Soul closes his eyes tightly and grimaces, not wanting to see the look on her face after he just vomited his heart out all over her. He fears her rejection. He knows he'd just messed up everything between them, and that thought sickened him fiercely.

Something soft touches his cheek, feathering lightly across his skin. Soul cracks an eye open. Maka's slender fingertips are tracing little patterns on his skin, making Soul shiver. Her fingers are sure, but her eyes are hesitant, unsure, like she's testing him.

Soul stares at her, his breathing a little uneven. She stares back, deep forest colored eyes caressing him.

"I fear my heart and the way it trembles at the thought of you." Maka whispers, her voice heavy with emotion.

"When I first met you, when I laid my eyes on you, I knew. I recognized you. I saw your soul and I knew. I knew you held my future in your hands, long before you even touched my soul.

You have always had my heart Soul."

Soul's pulse skyrockets, his crimson eyes going wide. Was he hearing right? Was he dead? Was he in heaven; a heaven where Maka actually loved him in return?

Or was this hell, just torturing him, giving him a small taste of something that would never truly be?

Maka smiles coyly at him, enjoying the look of bewilderment clearly written on his face. "What?" He finally manages to wheeze out.

"You heard me, idiot." Maka giggles softly, bringing her nose up to nuzzle his cheek.

Soul's heart bursts, warmth spreading in his veins like fire. Or Maybe his heart has stopped all together, because he's having difficulty breathing. In the end, though it doesn't really matter what's going on inside his chest. All that matters is that Maka, the love of his life, is laying her in his bed, cradled in his arms.. and she actually wants him.

He's going to kiss her, fucking hell, he can't stop himself as he watches her mouth.

Soul stares her down in a sort of warning, as though trying to say, 'if you let me kiss you, I will not stop, never.'

Maka simply smiles in return.

Fuck, is she telling me to kiss her or is she just being cheeky? Why does she have to be so damned complicated?

Should he ask for her permission? Or should he just take it, urgently and fast before she becomes aware of his devious thoughts?

Soul suddenly realizes how long he's wanted this kiss. How much he's longed to feel her lips on his own. He's loved this woman for so damn long. He can't bare it any longer. So he raises himself up those two inches that separate them and leans in slowly, waiting for her to stop him.. but she doesn't. She closes her eyes and leans in to meet him.

 _Holy shit!_

When his lips are barely brushing over hers, Maka looks into his eyes and sees crimson fire. Blazing to his very depths.

Shifting through his very soul. It unnerves her, making her chest constrict and her heart flutter. Maka sighs into Soul's needy lips and he peers down at her through eyes narrowed with the brunt of his emotions. Soul buries one hand into her silky hair, the other running lightly down her back. He's losing control, breaking at the seams. He wants to touch every inch of her, but he's scared to death that he'll cross some line that will shatter the moment.

So he simply deepens the kiss, his tongue darting out to cross the barrier of his mouth.

Maka's eyes widen just a little when she feels that slick organ tracing over the kiss. Soul realizes that she's probably never done anything like this before, but he's struggling with the fierce desire to taste her and he can't possibly slow down or stop himself. So he just slides his tongue against hers, lips continuing the kiss in sync. And he can tell by the way Maka closes her eyes and reacts that the alien feeling of this kiss is strangely delicious to her. She tastes so sinfully good. Soul knows, in the back of his hazy mind, that he'll never get enough of her, that he'll never tire of the feel of her on his tongue.

He needs more. Like a man in the desert, he has found his quiet pool, and he can't stop this unyielding thirst for her.

Soul removes his mouth from hers. Her lips are pink and slightly swollen now, her eyes glossy. He gazes down at her, searching her face. She smiles gently up at him, one eyebrow quirked as if asking why he's stopped. "Uh, can I, uh, kiss your neck?"

Maka nods, her face scorching red. She looks so frazzled, all tangled up in his sheets, her shirt riding dangerously high up her thighs.

Soul smiles hungrily at her.

He places his mouth on her neck, greedily tasting her skin.

Maka sighs softly and it only heightens his need. He peppers her neck, jaw and face with urgent kisses, as if afraid he'll wake up soon and find it to only be a dream.

God, he hoped it wasn't just a dream.

Maka weaves her fingers through his shaggy locks, dragging him closer, as he licks her jugular. She lets out a small breathy hiss when he nips her, grazing his sharp teeth across her delicate skin. "Did I hurt you?" Soul asks quickly, looking up at her. "Nn- no." Maka stutters, as if she's in physical pain. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Maka breathes, finally opening her eyes. "Please, for the love of shibusen, don't stop."

"Yes, my meister." Soul sighs as he brings his lips back to her skin. He ravishes her slender neck, kissing from her jaw down to the hollow of her throat. He can feel her pulse beating wildly beneath his lips, and it matches his thundering heart. He can't stop kissing her.

He stops though, where her neck meets T-shirt, not sure if he should continue.

"I want to kiss every inch of you." He whispers, his voice a shaky mess. He desperately hopes that she says yes, he needs more of this beautiful woman. He's honestly not sure if he'll be able to stop, even without her permission. A moment passes before she answers, yet it feels like an eternity to Soul.

"I'm yours, body and soul." She hums, her eyes shining brightly.

Soul needs no more prompting.

His fingers reach out gingerly, even though they're shaking. Hesitantly, he grasps the tattered edge of her shirt and lifts it up gently. Maka's face is aflame as she bares it all to him, and his face must look similar, he can feel the heat radiating from his face. He's obviously blown a gasket. And he's pretty sure his nose is going to start gushing at any moment.

Soul lets out a strangled groan at the sight.

In all his dreams, he never imagined that she'd actually be this beautiful.

Her hair is a wild mess, and her eyes look slightly startled. Her chest heaves up and down, as if she's having trouble breathing.

Her breasts are soft and rosy peaks, her stomach is a flat plain that dips gently to meet her rounded hips.

Her body is lightly muscled from years of training, but she looks soft and curvy in all the right places.

Her skin is littered here and there with small scars from battles past.

A strong protective urge wells up within him at the sight of those pale jagged lines that are etched across her skin.

He wants to wrap his arms around her and shield her with his own body. He swears to himself to never let her receive another mark, even if it kills him.

He's staring, he knows, he can feel Maka squirming uncomfortably under his desperate gaze.. but he can't take his eyes off of her. Feeling utterly self-conscious Maka tries to pull the shirt back down, but Soul's hands reach out swiftly taking hold of hers.

"Don't Maka." He says his voice sounding slightly strangled. "You're beautiful. So fucking beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Really?" Maka asks. She blushes deeply, and to Soul's great delight that blush reaches all the way from her face to her glorious breasts.

"Truly." He says, giving her a lopsided grin, as he trails his fingertips across her bare stomach.

She smiles in return, her body relaxing under his touch.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Soul murmurs as he lowers his shaggy head to spread lengthy kisses over her stomach.

Maka sighs as he samples her body, relishing her sweet taste.

His tongue slides over her skin reverently. The feel of her, that delightful sensation of soft ivory beneath his lips, makes him crazy.

He feels the trail of goose bumps that his mouth leaves in its wake.

Soul smirks mischievously at her and she can feel his grin against her navel.

Maka laughs lightly, the sound, making his heart sputter painfully.

He works his way up slowly, wanting to kiss every beautiful inch of his meister.

Maka's fingers pull gently at his hair as he goes, and it makes him growl softly. Soul is slightly horrified for letting that sound slip out, he hopes Maka didn't hear it.

But of course she did, and she must have liked it because she tugs on his hair more feverently now, trying to elicit another sound from him.

Well, two could play at that game soul thinks devilishly as he slowly raises his head.

He languidly licks the valley between her breasts.

Maka sucks in a breath, her body going stiff.

Fuck, had he done something wrong?

God, he had no idea what he was doing, he was so inexperienced at this! Soul had been going purely on instinct up until now.

"Sorry." Soul mumbles feeling rather embarrassed.

"I- um, that felt really good." Maka manages to choke out after a moment.

Soul can't stop the goofy grin that spreads across his face. Maybe he wasn't doing so bad after all?

He lowers his head back to her and tentatively sticks his tongue out, testing the stormy waters that is his meister.

He flicks the underside of her left breast, rolling his tongue ever so slowly. Maka lets out an audible gasp at the foreign sensation. Emboldened by that breathy sound Soul continues with blatant curiosity, willing to do whatever it takes to make it happen again. Soul doesn't even hesitate as he leans up and captures the creamy swell of her breast in his mouth.

Maka moans rather loudly, her face contorting in pure bliss. It's probably the hottest thing Soul has ever heard.

The sound of his meister coming undone, God, it thrills him to no end.

He wants more. He wants to make sure that she keeps making those noises.

So he draws her nipple into his mouth, engulfing her in a wet hot kiss.

She moans softly as his tongue languid strokes her sensitive skin.

He runs his tongue haltingly, teasing little circles around the small pink bud, making Maka squirm beneath his touch.

He indulges his need for her, taking his time as he suckles her, enjoying the feel of her in his mouth.

It is a taste he will never forget.

He could stay like this forever, holding his meister close, kissing her in places he never dreamed possible.

But his Meister obviously has her own plans.

Quite honestly Soul was surprised by how long she had let him take the lead, seeing as how the woman has some terrible control issues. But he didn't mind letting her take over, it was actually a sad daydream he'd had more than once in his life. One he'd never thought would actually happen in a million years.

So taking things into her own hands, Maka yanks on Soul's hair forcefully, dragging his head back up to hers.

Soul complies without question, his only purpose to serve his meisters needs.

Maka crushes her mouth to his, her restraint long gone now.

It's a hot, heavy, demanding kiss that leaves Soul breathless.

Maka's face no longer shows any signs of the shyness that shadowed it earlier, now, only a desperate kind of need lingers.

Her hands are suddenly everywhere, all at once, touching him, exploring him.

Soul moans softly into the kiss, his body going rigid at her bold caresses.

It was amazing just how aware he was of her touch.

What was this woman doing to him!?

How long had he dreamed of being touched by her though? Years and years? He had longed endlessly for her touch, for her affection, for that look that's now so blatantly shining in her eyes.

Her long legs had somehow wrapped around him. Damn, when had that happened?  
Her legs completely ensnare him, gluing his body close to hers. Still, though, it felt like he could never get close enough to her, he just wants more and more. More skin, more heat. He feels like he could crawl inside of her and it'd still never be enough to fill him. Maka must have felt the same way, as she desperately clung to him, pulling him flush against her naked body.  
He could feel her heart drumming away, and the sad little gasping breaths, she was making in his ear.  
Being so intimately pressed up to her is causing some major problems for Soul. His body is blazing dangerously close to the edge and he's desperately trying not to show her the blatant proof of his need. He doesn't want to scare her away or do anything that causes her to hate him. So he tries in great vain not to press the straining bulge in his boxers against her. He tries to inconspicuously angle his hips away from her, hoping that she doesn't notice his embarrassment. No such luck. Maka leans back, scrutinizes the blush on his face closely. "What?" She asks softly after a moment. "Am I doing this wrong?"  
The hurt in her voice kills him. "No!" he says quickly, his face blazing even more. "If anything you're doing this a little too well." he mumbles self-consciously. She quirks an eyebrow at that.  
"I'm enjoying it ALOT."  
Her face was still blank.  
"I'm feeling VERY, uh-um, happy?" Soul says, clearing his throat roughly, the awkward words getting horribly stuck.  
Realization dawns suddenly in her clear green eyes. She looks down between them, brazenly staring at the tent in his boxers. She looks up sharply, her face also turning a charming shade of pink.  
"Oh." she breathed, averting her eyes and avoiding his gaze. Fuck she can't even look me in the eye now. Soul thought dejectedly.  
"I'm sorry Maka, you're just so damned sexy, I can't control myself! I'm an idiot, I have no self control. You make my brains go all mush." Soul confessed hurriedly, trying to fix what he had just ruined.  
"So I caused that?" Maka asked curiously, looking down again in pure wonderment.  
"Yeah." Soul says simply. He doesn't think that his face can get any redder.  
"I'm glad I can affect you that much." Maka whispers sheepishly, her eyes downcast.  
"All these years I thought that maybe you didn't find me attractive, that you didn't think of me in 'that way'."  
Soul's mouth gapes open slightly at her words. He shuts it quickly though.  
"Damn Maka, I've always found you irresistible. You've been giving me awkward boners for years!  
Fuck, you just have to walk by sometimes and I get one. I was always so scared to death that you'd notice them and bash my brains in for being a perv." Soul confessed.  
Maka chuckled, her face beaming oddly at his words.  
"I might have noticed once or twice." Maka relented, blushing brighter.  
"Oh, and here I thought I was the perv, but you've been the one staring at my crotch!" Soul gasped, trying to sound scandalized.  
"I, uh- don't know what you're talking about." Maka squeaked, looking slightly horrified.  
"You don't have to hide it Maka, let that inner perv out." Soul chuckled, waggling his pale eyebrows suggestively at her.  
"Well, I couldn't help it!" Maka huffed. "You always wear those tight pants, and that 'thing' is huge! How could I not notice!?  
"Really Maka, you say the nicest things sometimes." Soul whispers gruffly, his voice oddly low.  
"His meister, had secretly been checking him out all these years.. and she thought he was huge!

How could this day get any better? Soul thought disbelievingly.  
Oh, but Soul quickly found out how much better it could actually get.

Maka, without any warning reached out her hand and hesitantly touched him.  
Soul let out a sharp hiss at the contact, surprised by the feel of her.  
Maka smiled at the sound and boldly began to stroke him through his boxers, rubbing gently over the soft fabric.  
God, she was going to kill him! Oh, but what a way to go!  
Her confidence rising by the minute she wrapped her small little hand around him, firmly groping him.  
"Oh god, Maka..." Soul grit out, his teeth clenched in a grimace.  
"Do you like that?" She asked, her voice quietly seductive.  
"Yes..." Soul moaned as his hips bucked wildly, pressing himself fully into her hand. What was wrong with him?  
He was a straining, throbbing mess.. and his meister had the audacity to looking like she was very much enjoying torturing him.  
She smiled wickedly at him as she rubbed circles with her palm. Soul couldn't take it any longer. He felt like he was about to explode and that just wouldn't do.  
With a deep growl, Soul quickly rolled them over, bringing Maka underneath him.  
He pinned her to the bed with his body, not giving her the chance to escape.  
Maka squeaked in surprise, but Soul quickly smothered the sound, capturing her mouth in a savage kiss. Maka responded, her mouth hungrily matching his. "You can touch me too, if you want?" Maka whispers shyly as they part for breath, both gasping, their breathing ragged.  
God, how could he say no to that?  
Soul's hand shakes slightly as he runs it down her stomach, before dipping it between her legs.  
Maka mewls at his touch, surprising Soul by its intensity. She's so fucking wet.. it's probably the best thing he's ever felt.  
He dips his fingers into her and he groans with her at the feel. She reaches out, her hand finding him through his boxers again.

Soul was falling. He was dying. There was no other way to describe it. Sheer, unimaginable torture of the greatest kind. His entire body was on fire, and the intensity of the flames was centered around the woman in his arms. He couldn't think. He could barely breathe.  
Soul brought his mouth to her neck, sucking hard, marking her flawless skin. "Mine." He mumbled possessively before moving to her ear. "Soul." Maka moaned throatily, her eyes rolling back.  
He nipped at the shell of her ear, causing her to moan his name again. Hearing her say his name, it nearly sends him crashing over the edge.  
Souls hips, on their own accord, swiveled heavily, grinding down into her.  
She raises her hips to meet his, and they groan out their pleasure in unison, the feeling too overwhelming.  
He couldn't control himself. She was destroying every shred of restraint he had left. The world was tipping dangerously as they tried it again.. and again.  
Then, Maka does something that not even his wildest fantasies had prepared him for.  
She whimpers.  
His meister, the bravest, toughest woman he knows, is underneath him, whimpering.  
"Please Soul." She begs.  
She's a shaking, whimpering mess, her eyes burning emerald fire, and it's all because of him.. and that thought is what sends him over the edge. "  
Soul growls deeply and tears her shirt off the rest of the way, and somehow she has started to slip his boxers over his hips. They chunk the clothing aside, neither caring where it goes. Soul tries not to blush as he bares his nakedness to her. Her eye drifts down briefly before they come up to meet his. She's blushing furiously, but there's a warmth shining in her eyes. His eyes mirror hers; crimson and emerald, both clouded with need and desire.. and maybe something else?  
He lowers his head and kisses her softly, then props himself up, hovering over here.  
He looks down at her, his eyes questioning, "are you sure you want this?"  
Maka nods her head slowly. "I want this. I want you."  
Soul's heart stops and he sucks in a deep breath.  
He nods in return and then gently positioning himself at her entrance. He can feel the hot slickness, and it takes everything in him not to just plunge into her. This was going to probably hurt her, he needed to go slowly. He hates the thought of having to cause her pain. Soul hesitates. He almost can't bring himself to do it, but Maka touches his face with her hand and smiled reassuringly up at him, subtly letting him know that she'll be ok. She was a warrior after all.  
So every so gently, Soul begins to sink into her. He takes his time, watching her face anxiously.  
There's something solid that stops him from going further though, something resisting his entrance; and he presses into it softly, testing the give.  
Maka grimaces slightly, but nods her head encouraging him to continue. "Don't hold back." She pleads. "Do it quick, like ripping a band-aid."  
Soul nods, a grimace on his face.  
He took her then, fast and hard, slamming himself into her, breaking the barrier.  
Maka cries out in pain, but Soul was there instantly to kiss the pain away. He kissed her thoroughly, stroking her hair, holding her closely. "I'm sorry Maka, I'm sorry." He whispers over and over again.  
"It's ok." Maka murmurs, gently rubbing Soul on the back, like he was the one who really needed the comforting.  
"Are you sure?" Soul asks, looking at her warily. "I can pull out if it's too much." "Don't you dare!" Maka hisses, threading her finger into his hair, keeping him firmly in place.  
"Yes, my meister." Soul chuckles softly at her demanding tone.

Soul rocked his hips forward slightly, giving it a test. He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips.  
She felt so unbelievably good. She was tight and hot, and her walls stroked him tantalizingly as he buried himself deeper. "Ahhh." Maka moaned as he moved inside her, rocking back and forth slowly.  
It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. The world spun crazily out of control as their bodies melded together, lost in the rhythmic dance. He was losing control again though, as his body strained for more. The slow pace he had wanted to keep was quickly spiraling out of his grasp.  
Maka moaned in return, though, and it only spurred on his growing need.  
He thrusts into her faster, sheathing himself to the hilt and she moans his name over and over again.  
She trembles and he quakes.  
She begs, he heeds.  
She whimpers, he moans.  
They climb higher and higher together, tipping closer to the ledge.  
They are lost in a madness, a madness that was created by years and years of denial.  
Denying their feelings, denying their attraction, denying the blatant truth.  
They do not deny it any longer though, as they both crash through the fire, their bodies consumed, their bodies burning so terribly hot. It's painful, it's beautiful, it's insane.  
But they are oblivious to all this.  
They are drowning in the intoxicating feel of each other.  
They are drunk, blind, and a little foolish as they swing in the blissful throws of love.  
Euphoria, a drug that they shall forever be hooked on.

"Makaaa." Soul moans, kissing her neck as he drives into her. He's going to lose it.  
Her taste, her smell, the way she feels, the way she says his name. He might actually die of happiness.  
"Oh Soulll... Maka suddenly screams, her eyes going wide in surprise, her fingers digging painfully into his shoulders. She clings to him for dear life as their bodies suddenly implode.  
Then, with one last thrust Maka shatters in his arms, falling over the cliff and taking Soul with her.  
She cries out in pleasure, his name on her lips, and Soul rocks back and forth, holding her close as they ride out the overpowering wave together.  
She trembles under him and he gasps out, the world going dark.  
Finally, they both still, their breathing ragged and heavy.  
They turn into a heap of shaking limbs, their bodies impossibly tangled.  
They lay there, dead to the world as they slowly float back to earth. All is well with the world as they drift into a peaceful dreamlike state.

Soul can't believe how undeniably lucky he is. He just made love to the woman of his dreams.  
He feels slightly dizzy at that thought.  
His beautiful, sweet Maka.  
It feels so surreal, he almost can't believe it.  
Maybe it was too good to be true? He dearly hoped not.  
That thought made him crush Maka closer to his chest, as if she would vanish in smoky dream laces wisps.  
Maka complies without question, snuggling into his body.  
He holds her close for a long while before he finally manages to loosen his grip.  
He could feel her heart steadily beating next to his, a quiet reminder that it wasn't a dream.  
It was real. VERY real.  
He presses a lazy kiss on her temple and she sighs softly.  
Their bodies are pressed together tightly as they cling to each other, neither saying a word.  
Soul lightly lays his forehead against hers, their noses barely touching.

He has no words to describe the way he feels.  
Invincible, sated, amazed? All these words seem to fall short.  
So he simply gazes down at her, relishing the way her breath softly washes over him.  
Maka is silent as well, no words necessary as her eyes fix happily on his.  
He smiles sheepishly at her and she blushes back.  
"We should get some sleep," Soul whispers, and his voice is still a shaky mess.  
That wasn't what he had really wanted to say to her. Lame. Why was he so awkward with words?!  
But Maka nods her head, a sleepy little smile playing across her face. She didn't seem to mind is lameness, and for that Soul was greatly thankful.  
Soul rolls off next to her, instantly missing her warmth and softness.  
So he wraps an arm around her waist and drags her against him, spooning the curve of her body against his.  
Maka sighs and burrows into his arms happily.  
He brushes his cheek against hers, her wild hair tickling his face.  
"Will you stay with me?" he asks softly.  
"Yes." she breathes.  
He smiles stupidly.  
"Good night Maka."  
"Good night Soul."  
And they drift off, wrapped up in his sheets and in each others embrace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hushed stillness. A calm lull.  
He doesn't know what wakes him, but he stirs, feeling somewhat out of place.  
He cracks one crimson eye open, the sunshine glaring blindingly through the window.  
He can't help but feel that something is missing.  
Warmth.  
It all comes rushing back to him. Soul bolts upright, looking around wildly.  
His bed is empty.  
His heart aches terribly.  
Was it a dream after all?  
No.  
He can smell Maka on his skin, and a slight trace of her taste is still on his lips.  
Soul stumbles out of his bed, tripping on his discarded clothes.  
His heart is breaking and his mind racing.  
Where was she? Did she leave? Did she hate him now? He had fucked everything up, and now she was gone. Probably forever. Things would never be the same between them, and it was all his fault.  
He had to fix it!  
Soul cursed himself as he pulled on his boxers and rushed from the room.  
If he hurried, maybe he could catch up to her, tell he was sorry, beg for her to come back.  
He barreled from his room and ran down the hall. Nothing was going to stop him.  
Except maybe the couch...  
He rams his shin right into it.  
"Fucking couch!" Soul bellows as he tries to limp around it.  
"Don't be mean to the couch!" Comes a shrill voice from the kitchen.  
Soul freezes at the sound.  
He'd know that bossy tone anywhere.  
He walks hesitantly to the kitchen, fearing that he is only hearing things.  
But she's really there.. and his heart lurches at the sight.  
He sways unsteadily on his feet.  
She turns at the sound of his footsteps and their eyes instantly lock.  
She is standing in the kitchen, frying pan in hand and a stack of pancakes steaming happily next to her.  
She's still wearing his shirt.  
They're both a right mess, standing there in the kitchen; hair wild, scantily clad, and skin littered with small bite marks.  
He smiles at her then, his fears instantly leaving. And she smiles back, her eyes bright with mirth.  
He feels the warmth radiating from her gaze, and his heart constricts at the feeling.  
"I love you Maka." It slips out naturally, and it tastes good on his tongue. "I love you too Soul." She whispers back.  
And in that moment, he knows in his heart, that things will never be the same again.  
And they are both perfectly fine with that.

END.


End file.
